<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making It by Missy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001940">Making It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy'>Missy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archer (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Badass Pam Poovey, Canon-Typical Violence, Double Drabble, F/F, Humor, Job Pomotions, Spies &amp; Secret Agents, Yuletide Treat, referenced rough sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam's first solo mission is a test from Mallory that will land her a promotion - or not.</p><p>It involves ham, gunfire, and hot wheels.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pam Poovey/Cheryl Tunt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide Madness 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouro_boros/gifts">ouro_boros</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pam passes the whole test with flying colors.  And really, if you’d tasked anyone else with infiltrating a ham convention and pulling a pork heiress out and getting her single-handedly back to her father before she was sent off in an arranged marriage to the king of bacon, they would fuck it right up.</p><p>Not only did that mission involve accents, puns, explosives, and hand-to-hand combat, she’d had to speed out of the place with her foot jammed on the accelerator and gunfire raining down on her.  It was a helluva night, and she’d managed to get the girl back before anything terrible had happened.  Well, at least to their asset. </p><p>“So are you gonna give me a shot?” Pam asked, sitting on the edge of Mallory’s desk, still dripping with sweat and blood from the field.</p><p>Mallory sighed, swirled about her scotch on the rocks.  “I suppose I could let you try to lead that recon mission we have in Switzerland.  Suppose,” she emphasized.</p><p>Pam celebrated with a chicken and waffle sandwich and six-pack of beer.  </p><p>Cheryl rolled her eyes, enduring the evening and the loud, tacky-topped bar because she knew what it meant to Pam.  She’d show her gratefulness later.   “Does that mean we’re going to have super hot, chokey celebration sex?”</p><p>Of course it did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>